Fan:Digimon Adventure: Recon Tactical Squadron
Digimon Adventures: Recon Tactical Squadron is a fan digimon anime series created by supereditor100, which take place in an alternative timeline separate from Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon to the Epilogue Plot summary Digimon Adventure Recon Tactical Squadron is the sequel to Digimon Adventure 02 set 1 year after the Digidestineds final battle with . It has some elements from Digimon Tamers and mostly the Digimon Savers series. It stars Kira Kasai, a 16-year old boy who is partner with an Agumon X, and join the [[Fan: Digimon Action Recon Tactical Squadron|'D'''igimon '''A'ction R'econ '''T'actical 'S'quardron]], a secret organization that constantly solve and hide all digimon problems from the world (similar to the Data squad in Savers). Kira can stop the evil Digimons that are invading the human world with the help of his friends, family, and his partner Agumon X. Episodes Characters Main Characters '''Kira Kasai Kasai Kira (火災 キラ) A young rash short-temper and impulsive orange-haired 16-year-old boy, who get into fights a lot by thinking his solution to a problem is thinking with his fists. He is the cousin of Tai and Kari Kamiya, who don't talk and mention him, due to his trouble at school. He is a 1st year student at Odaiba High, who is great in Math, Japanese, Gym, Art, music and Cooking. He is the newest member of DARTS. He can produce an orange-color Digi-aura by punching a Digimon with his right fist that has the Dragon Digi-symbol. His digimon partner is Agumon X. Ichigo Kasai Kasai Ichigo (火災 一御) He is Kira's Twin brother, except that he is calm, calculating, intelligent, and have red crimson hair. He constantly invents and build gadgets for the Patrol Squadron, some functions while others give off minor explosions. He attends Odaiba Private High School as a 1st year and got a job at DARTS for an internship to help stop the Digimon Crisis in the Human World. His Digi-aura is crimson red and in his right hand along with a Dragon Digi-symbol on it. His digimon partner is Guilmon X. Mason T. Worthington Mason T. Worthington (メイスン・T.・ウァージンタン) Mason is a 16-year-old prodigy, whose father is from a noble British Family, while his mother is Japanese. He is the youngest boy who would ever finish university at a young age of 13. His intelligence rivaled of that of Ichigo, Izzy, and Ken. He think Kira is a liability and believe that Kira should be kicked off DARTS at his first impression of him, but learn to work with him in the future. His Digi-aura is blue with the Beast Digi-symbol on his left hand. His digimon partner is Gaomon X. Suzaku Takame Takame Suzaku (鷹目 朱雀) A happy-go-lucky 17-year-old, who loves to cook, he tends to look at the brighter side of things. He wants to be friends with everyone, although he tends to annoy them a bit too much. His family owns a busy Japanese/Chinese style restaurant, that also caters events. He is a 2nd year at the Odaiba High. His Digi-aura is green with the Beast Digi-symbol on his left hand. His digimon partner is Terriermon X. Karen Hana Hana Karen (花 可憐) A young 16-year-old girl who personality is strict and very sophisicated, she act all mature for her age, sometimes impulsive. She is a 1st year at Odaiba High. Her Digi-aura is pink with a Plant Digi-symbol on her left hand. Her digimon partner is Lalamon X. Miko Ichidou Ichidou Miko (一僮 マイコー) An 18-year-old girl who personality is similar to Karen except not very impulsive, she owns a driver's license. Her family owns a shrine, and been it's keeper for years. Her Digi-aura is yellow with a Holy Digi-symbol on her left hand. Her digimon partner is Renamon X. Musha Karasu Karasu Musha (烏 武士) A 10-year-old boy who have been living in the Digital World for all his life, he believe humans are the cause of all things evil, but all that change when he met Kira and the Rescue Team. His Digi-aura is violet with a Bird Digi-symbol on his left arm. His digimon partner is Falcomon X. Ryu Seigi Seigi Ryu (正義 竜) A 16-year-old boy whose a member of DARTS and was away for months on a mission, and surprisingly shock with the arrival of the new recruit Kira. He has been a close friend and admirer of Ryo Akiyama, who mysteriously disappear a few years ago. His Digi-aura is dark purple with a Dragon Digi-symbol on his left hand. His digimon partner is Monodramon X. Recurring Characters Original Digidestineds Taichi "Tai" Kamiya Voiced by: (Ja:) (En:) Jason Spisak Leader of the original Digidestined children. He and his sister never talk about his cousin Kira, due to his cousin's delinquent brawls after school, now he's trying to a good friend to him, due to his involvement with the digimon. He is 16-years-old, and a 1st year Odaiba High. His Digimon partner is . Yamato "Matt" Ishida Voiced by: (Ja:) (En:) He is one of the most popular boys in school, and the leader of the band rock Teenage Wolves. He was dating Sora Takenouchi, the ace of the tennis team, but broke up due to some relationship problems. He is 16-years-old, and a 1st year at Odaiba High. His Digimon partner is . Sora Takenouchi Voiced by: (Ja:) (En:) The ace of the school's tennis team, she was frequently dating Matt, but broke up. She is still dealing her with new-found feelings with Tai. She is 16-years-old, and a 1st year at Odaiba High. Her Digimon partner is . Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi Voiced by: (Ja:) (En:) The smartest boy in school, he is 15-year-old and a 3rd year at Odaiba Junior High. His digimon partner is Mimi Tachikawa Voiced by: (Ja:) (En:) A 15-years-old living in America, she frequently go visiting in Japan. Her digimon partner is Joe Kido Voiced by: (Ja:) (En:) The oldest of the original Digidestineds, he studying to be a doctor. He is 17-years-old, and a 2nd-year in Odaiba Private High. His digimon partner is Takeru "T.K." Takaishi Voiced by: (Ja:) (En:) Matt's younger brother, he has mixed feelings with Kari. He is 13-years-old and a 1st year in Odaiba Junior High. his digimon partner is . Kari Kamiya Voiced by: (Ja:) (En:) Tai's younger sister, she likes to be nice to everyone as she can. She is 13-years-old and a 1st year in Odaiba Junior High. Her digimon partner is . Secondary Digidestineds Davis Motomiya Voiced by: (Ja:) (En:) A 13-year-old 1st year in Odaiba Junior High who has a crush on Kari. He idolizes Tai, but is afraid of Kira because of his temper, but respects him as equally. His digimon partner is . Yolei Inoue Voiced by: (Ja:) (En:) She is 14-year-old and a 2nd year in Odaiba Junior High. Her digimon partner is . Cody Hida Voiced by: (Ja:) (En:) A 11 year-old boy who is in 5th grade in Odaiba Elementary School, he has a strong sense of justice and a master at . His digimon partner is . Ken Ichijoji Voiced by (Ja:) (En:) A 13-year-old child prodigy who excel in both academics and athletics and attends Odaiba Private Middle School in his 1st year. His digimon partner is . Other Recon Tactical Squadron Members Commander Masamune Hijikata Voiced by: (Ja:) (En:) Is the commander of the DARTS organization, he gives orders to the DARTS Agents, and instruct them during a mission. He is name after historical figures and . His digimon partner is Kudamon. Commander General Nobunaga Kondo Voiced by: (En:) (Ja:) Has the highest rank in the DARTS organization, he likes to fish and gives Kira advice from time to time. He is named after historical figures and . His digimon partner is Kamemon. Neko Kuro and Yuki Shiro Voiced by: (Ja:) (Neko) and (Yuki) (En:) (Neko) and (Yuki) They are two girls who serve as computer operators in DARTS. Their respective partners are the PawnChessmons. Tsubasa Tenryu and Riku Kiteiryu Voiced by: (Ja:) (Tsubasa) and (Riku) (En:) (Tsubasa) and (Riku) They are two boys who also serve as computer operators in DARTS. Their respective partners are the Dracomons. Bokomon The DARTS teams' walking database, who knows everything in the Digital World. Neemon Bokomon's assistant. Allies and other family members Gennai Doctor Zero Kasai Voiced by: (Ja:) (En:) He is a researcher who went missing after the expedition to the Digital World 10 years ago. He is Kira's and Ichigo's father. Shiori Kasai Kira's and Ichigo's mother, who loves to make foods to Agumon X and Guilmon X. Asuka Kasai Voiced by: (Ja:) (En:) Kira's and Ichigo's younger sister, who thinks Kira is always embarrassing her in public on purpose. Her partner is Dorumon. Kintoki Kasai Kira's and Ichigo's grandfather who runs a dojo in their own home. He constantly trains Kira in the way of Bushido. Professor Genbu Tamake Suzaku's father, who is one of the people part of the original expedition. Shizuka Tamake Suzaku's younger sister, who went missing after a Digimon took her to the Digital World, one year from the present timeline. She is the reason that Suzaku joined DARTs. She is found later in the Digital World by the DARTs agents, along with her digimon partner Lopmon Oliver Walker Worthington Emily Worthington Professors Itsuki Karasu and Yuna Karasu Yukimura Okita '''Voiced by: (Ja:) (En:) Head of the mysterious organization D-Elite (an organiztion that is similar to Hypnos in Tamers), and believes digimon are nothing but creatures made of a bunch of data, whose powers are way destructive. He is named after historical figures and . Calumon A cute In-Training level digimon, who's staying with Kira and Ichigo. He is playful, and like to play with Agumon X and Guilmon X at home. Asuka finds him so "cute" and "cuddly". '''The Royal Knights Impmon A mischievous digimon who likes to play pranks, even more on Calumon. He helps the DARTS digimons to escape from DARTS HQ to find their human partners. Leviamon ' 'Willis Norn Voiced by: (Ja:) Yggdrasil's consciousness who took on a form of a beautiful young girl, and helps the DARTS agents and the Digidestineds to beat Lucemon. She is now the new goddess of the Digital World. It is indicated that she likes Kira. 'Digimon Sovereigns' Huanglongmon Zhuqiaomon Baihumon Ebonwumon Villians The villian of the first arc, he was destroyed by the combined power of RizeGreymon X and WarGrowlmon X. The master of the Dark Ocean, he appeared to take Kari away and make her his queen, as suggested by his minions from Episode 13 of Adventure 02. He was destroyed by RizeGreymon X, and the Dark Ocean area was erase from existance because of that and replaced by the normal Digital World location that was supposed to be there. Myotismon Army An undead digimon who serves as the Digidestineds main enemies. He form an alliance with the evil scientist Junaku Souzousha, to have the deleted digimon data he collected to make himself more powerful. He was combined with Souzousha, to try to destroy the Digidestined, but was defeated and destroyed by the newly digivolved CrimsonGreymon. Professor Junaku Takasugi A human scientist who was one of the first humans who were part of the Digital World expedition. He was Zero Kasai's assistant. His ambition was to rule both the human and digital world. He formed an alliance with Myotismon. He created the Gizumons, artificial created digimon that delete digimons, and converting them into data, and digimon-human hybrids called the Bio-Hybrids. He is named after historical figure . 'Dark Masters' Leader and strongest of the Dark Masters, master of the dark element. He was destroyed by CrimsonGreymon. Smallest of the Dark Masters, master of the wood element. He was destroyed by Sakuramon. Biggest of the Dark Masters, master of the water element. He was destroyed by Cybirdramon. The invicible digimon of the Dark Masters, master of the steel element. He was destroyed by BlastGaogamon. 'Seven Great Demon Lords' Lucemon The main antagonist, and the mastermind behind everything. His plan was to destroy the human world, so there wouldn't be anyone who can oppose him, making the digimon to hate humans, so he can collect the negative energy from them, he promise Souzousha and Myotismon infinite power, if they do what he said. He is the leader of the Seven Demon Lords and the most powerful. He absorbs Yggdrasill and masqueraded him to control the Royal Knights, sop they can destroy the human world. He took over Zero Kasai's body so that he can regain his strength and store up enough energy to destroy the human world himself. He was the one who revived , , and the Dark Masters. The second strongest next to Lucemon, he was banished to the Dark Ocean, but was freed when RizeGreymon X destroyed . He was later destroyed by CrimsonGreymon. Lilithmon The only female of the Demon Lords, she was destroyed by Sakuramon. Belphemon The biggest of the Demon Lords, he was destroyed by BlastGaogamon. Barbamon The tactician of the group, he was destroyed by Cybirdramon. Others ' Other Notes * There was an idea of a digivolution called ''Synchro-Warp Digivolution, which is basically Biomerge Digivolution activated by the heroes digi-aura, but that was cut due to the heroes to be unable to use their digivices for "Burst DNA Digivolution". Category:Fan fiction